


a sad collection of maybes and almost

by blazeofglory



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, post-epikegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Zimmermann is over Kent Parson. </p><p>Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sad collection of maybes and almost

Jack Zimmermann is over Kent Parson.

It’s not a lie, even though it’s not exactly true. He _is_ over Kent; he’s not still pining away, secretly hoping that they can go back to what they used to have. Hell, he’s even come to terms that what they used to have wasn’t even that great—they’d been in love, yes, but Jack had been too fucked up to even really enjoy it. Now time has passed, and they’ve both gone their separate ways, and Jack found out how to be _happy_ without the person he was so dependent on for so long, and he is _over Kent Parson_.

That being said, Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being in love with Kent, the way no one ever really stops loving their first love. He knows, rationally, that he’s looking back on the past with rose-colored glasses, but he can’t quite stop himself. He remembers their first kiss, the way his heart had felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, the way Kent’s hands had been shaking when they touched his face, the way their mouths both tasted like vanilla ice cream—

Jack doesn’t think of Kent all the time. Whole days go by where Kent never crosses his mind, but when he does, Jack can’t stop thinking about him for hours on end. He’ll be reading a history textbook and just, out of the blue, start thinking about blonde hair and eyes that never seem properly blue but never really green either. Then he starts wondering what Kent is doing in that _exact moment_. What time is it in Vegas? Is there any chance Kent is thinking about him too? Does Kent miss him? Does Kent still love him too, deep down?

He doesn’t sleep much those nights.

Jack has a chance to get Kent back, he knows he does because it’s handed to him on a silver platter—everything he once wanted, Kent included, but... But. He doesn’t want all of that anymore. At least not now; not yet.

“Kenny… I can’t do this.”

Kent sounds so _broken_ when he says, “Jack, come on.” Jack knows Kent almost never cries, but _god_ , he sounds like he’s about to, but—but neither of them cry. Not yet. They yell at each other first, and Kent leaves, and Jack…

Jack thinks for one frantic second, _I’m alone_ , but it’s not true. Bitty is there, wide-eyed and concerned, and that… means a lot, even if Jack can’t say so right then. Even if all he can do is slam his door and try not to cry and try not to think about Kent, who is probably still in the haus. Kent, who said out loud that he _misses_ Jack. Kent, who Jack really, really misses too.

Kent, who Jack is still sort of in love with.

But love or not, Kent is gone. And Jack—Jack is over him. 

Jack is moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone sorta has that first love that they can't quite look in the eye anymore. Someone who brings memories of vanilla ice cream kisses just as much as they bring memories of a heartbreak so bad you couldn't get out of bed. 
> 
> Yeah, Jack is but the latest fictional character I've decided to project my shit onto. Apparently writing his and Bitty's break-up wasn't enough for me; I needed to have him be sad about Parse too! Because I'm actually the worst!!! 
> 
> I swear I'm working on happier fics now too! <3


End file.
